Dinner Theatre
by WritingNonsense
Summary: The hosts return to the club room after a long day to prepare for the club's events, but stumble upon and interesting surprise. Two groups with the same goals but conflicting ideas and leaders have to share the same room; hijinks ensue.


The day had been a long and hard one. Tests were starting and some classes were still giving out homework, and the push to succeed almost made everything too much to bear. Of course, knowing her luck, Haruhi was probably the only one that was having any trouble today. The other hosts and students in general didn't seem to care for whatever reason, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how nonchalant they all were about it. At least the day was done. Just a few hours at the club and a few more hours of school work and she'd be done for the day - though at that point she just might go to bed.

So, the gabble of teens made their way down the hall towards their club room, all chatting about one thing or another. Tamaki was going over what he planned out for the evening, the twins butting in for no real reason other than to annoy him. Kyoya and Honi were talking about how much the sweets and cakes would cost, with Mori as their silent onlooker. Overall, things looked pretty normal and hopefully they would stay that way.

Of course they all noticed that their club doors were open - it was pretty obvious - but none of them decided to address it simply because they weren't the only students there; anyone could have gone in, since it wasn't exactly locked during the day. It would just take a minute to usher whoever it was out and get on with their day and get everything set up. But, if anyone knew anything, they'd know that things never go as planned with these guys.

Instead of just one person doing whatever they might have done in the empty room, they found a whole group of people instead, all doing various things scattered about the room. A blue haired man and a purple haired man worked at a table next to the wall, writing something on the papers scattered about. A pair of blond kids - twins, by the looks of it - were at another table, speaking rapidly with each other and writing stuff down in a little notebook they had. A tall pink haired woman and a shorter brunette were in the back, looking over some sort of a diagram and bouncing ideas back and forth off a green haired girl sitting near by. The only one who didn't seem to be actively doing something was a teal haired girl with pigtails, who was looking over everything from where she stood on the back of the couch in the middle of the room.

Actually, it was that girl who noticed the group come in, the others in the room too busy to notice too too busy to care. She stepped down from her vantage point and grinned at them, stopping in front of them for a moment before ushering them further inside. "Hi! Please, come in! Can I help you with something?" she asked sweetly.

It took a moment, but eventually Tamaki recovered, putting on something one could only describe as a pout, staring down at the girl and putting his hands on his hips. "Just what are you doing in here? Don't you know this room is for the Host Club? we have guests coming soon, and we can't have them here with all of this going on," he said, waving one arm out to motion to the rest of the room.

The girl pouted up at him, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping one foot like a child. Before she could say anything, there was a string of loud piano notes that was probably trying to be dramatic, drawing the attention to the usually hidden grand piano and stage on the other side of the room. Another younger brunette girl sat at the piano, grinning like a mad man. She nodded in encouragement for them to continue, her playing growing softer, but still there and still dramatic. That seemed to be enough for the teal haired girl, who looked at them and stomped her foot again, followed by a deep note from the piano. "Well that's just no fair! This is the only room big enough for everyone to work! Can't you move your club somewhere else?" the dramatic music continued as she spoke, and the girl didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Tamaki was still staring at the girl at the piano in confusion, but snapped back to attention quickly enough to answer the girl, pouting down at her again, officially starting the ultimate pout-off - why was that a thing? "If anyone should move it would be you! ew had the room first!" he responded with a firm nod, sounding like some little kid fighting over a toy. The twins gave their own chime of agreement, though they mostly went ignored.

The girl shook her head, still pouting up at Tamaki, though it was steadily becoming a normal glare. "We're the bigger group! We deserve the bigger room!" she countered, getting another long string of notes from the pianist, who looked more excited about the argument than really anyone else in the room did - even the other hosts.

The argument continued back and forth like that for a while, and Haruhi stopped listening after a while because, really, what was the point? You hear one cry fight you hear them all. By the time she tuned back in, the argument was nothing more than a staring contest between the two of them, dramatic music and awe struck onlookers included. It was about then that Haruhi decided it was time to stop in. She sighed and put one hand on Tamaki's shoulder, though the man didn't look away from the girl. "Tamaki, I'm sure we can figure something out if you two stop acting like children," she reasoned. The blond looked over at her with a sad puppy dog face, ending the argument and giving the teal haired girl the victory, which she seemed pretty proud of.

But that pride wouldn't last for long, since the pink haired woman - who seemed to be an actual giant, since she was a little taller than Mori - had come over as well, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and getting her attention straight away. "Miku. You're acting like a child," she scolded the girl lightly. At first, the girl - Miku - pouted up at her, but eventually looked down at her feet and muttered something that might have been an apology.

With the fight ended and peace sort of returned to the room and the music changed to what sounded like some corny 90s detective movie, Haruhi decided it was time to get some answers. And there was always one person she could rely on to have them; Kyoya. "Do you have anything you want to share with us, Kyoya?" she asked, looking over at the man, who had been silent through the entire argument alongside Mori. At this point, Honi had gone off to talk with the other twins and they were just having a ball, so Haruhi just dismissed him. Though Tamaki seemed to be pretty upset by it, crying out why Honi would betray him or something silly like that.

Kyoya didn't respond until he had done the stupid glasses thing he always did and smirked, flipping his little book open to a page he had probably bookmarked when they came inside. "This is a group of new students - as I'm sure you're all aware. We have Hatsune Miku, who is here under a scholarship for various performing arts, though her family could have sent her here with ease," he said, nodding to the teal haired girl, who refused to look at any of them.

"And we have Shion Kaito, who focuses his studies on various preforming arts as well as composing and creative writing. He comes from a large and successful family - it's a surprise none of his siblings go here," he said, the blue-haired man waving once the introduction was done. He looked a lot friendlier and more mature than Miku did at the moment - though that wouldn't be too hard to do.

"There's the Kagamine twins, Len and Rin. They both study performing arts, but they also focus on writing screenplays and directing - they specialize in musical tragedies," he said, the twins in question giving an excited 'Ohaiyo!' in response, though they were still sitting and talking with Honi at their table.

"And Kaumi Gakupo. Comes from an old, powerful, and wealthy family. Specializes in various performing arts, world history, and composing," he said, the purple-haired man nodding in agreement with what he had said.

"Maguine Luka. Studies performing arts and is an aspiring model and swimmer. Studying graphic design, interior decorating, and marine biology as well," he said. The large pink-haired woman nodded slowly. She was easily the largest person in the room; she was even taller than Mori.

"Haigō Meiko. Comes from a wealthy real-estate family. Studies performing arts, interior design, and cuisine," he said, the tall brunette girl nodding and putting her hands on her hips, grinning and glaring at them at the same time. She was clearly the one to be feared out of everyone here.

"Megapoid Gumi," he paused at the name, raising an eyebrow for a moment, though continued quickly enough. "Younger adopted brother -"

"Sister," both Gakupo and Gumi corrected him in unison, neither seeming too upset about having to correct him.

Kyoya stared at them for a moment before nodding and turning back to his book again. "Yes, thank you. I apologize for the fumble and I will be sure to update your data at the first chance I get," he said, waiting until he got a nod from Gumi to continue. "Megapoid Gumi. Adopted sister to Kaumi Gakupo. Studies performing arts, taking English and other various language courses, and fashion," he finished, the girl in question nodding with a grin.

"Last but not least, the Diop girls. French family, but relocated to Japan several years ago to support their growing photography business. The older twin, Yvonne, studies music, composition, vocals, and cuisine. Accepted here under a music scholarship with a good word from her father and a large number of her instructors. Considered to be a musical prodigy," he said, getting another flurry of piano notes from the girl in the back, who hadn't moved at all.

"And her younger sister, Yvette. Her high IQ got her a scholarship under several branches of mathematics to several different high end academies similar to Ouran. She takes various college classes such as various advanced math classes and accounting, though she studies singing and acting with her sister and wishes to be a designer. Meguine Luka often models her designs for the photography business her parents run," he finished, looking around for the girl in question.

"Yvette is working on a new set of outfits in the back room, if you want to talk to her~" Yvonne sang from where she sat playing away at the piano. "One of you could go grab her if you like," she offered with a hum, though no one took her up on her offer.

With introductions out of the way for the most part, Haruhi nodded and looked at the new students in front of her. "Now, why don't we try and figure out some way to settle all of this without being childish?" she offered, looking between Miku and Tamaki pointedly, hoping that she wouldn't have to spell it out but already knowing that she would probably have to.

"We should get the room," they spoke in unison, going back to glare at each other almost right away. "I said it first! No, I did! Stop copying me!" They continued yelling at each other in unison, gradually moving closer until their noses were almost touching and the tension and anger between them was almost tangible. So much for solving this easily.

But before anyone could say anything else, Gumi spoke up from where she sat. "Why don't we just share the room?" she asked with a small smile, standing up with a soft grunt and standing in front of Miku and Tamaki.

And she got a loud and frantic "No!" From both of them, who still hadn't broken out of unison. At this point it was as though only those three existed, and Haruhi didn't feel like that would be changing any time soon. And she was sure that Yvonne's music wouldn't be helping with that.

"Gumi! Why would you even suggest that? You don't really expect met o work with someone like this, right? He's completely childish and if he had his club was here with us then we wouldn't have any room!" Miku whined, almost looking betrayed that her friend had made such a suggestion.

And at the same time, Tamaki was going off on a tangent of his own. "You can't expect me to work with someone like this! With all of your junk in here then we won't be able to have the guests come in and how are we supposed to have meetings with all this noise?" he shouted, thrashing around in his rage.

The two faced each other again, actually butting heads this time with each one trying to overpower the other. "This is all your fault!" they snapped in unison, glaring at each other with dramatic lighting and music between them. "If you hadn't come in here none of this would be happening!" they probably would have continued if not for the loud and ominous notes Yvonne played from her piano.

She grinned over at them from where she sat, still playing. "I think you all know what we need now!" she said, her music gradually growing louder and faster until she spoke again. "A 3 sided court case!" she accented her words with a high note, looking proud of herself. "Each side will do their best to give their views, and the winning side will get the room," she said, starting the music once more.

Tamaki and Miku both nodded, looking inspired by the idea - which probably wasn't a good thing. "Yeah, a court case," Tamaki agreed, voice quiet as though this was some sort of important scene.

"We all show our sides and see who wins," Miku agreed as well, a grin spreading over her face slowly. It didn't' look like a good sign in the slightest.

They turned to face each other, pointing with their fingers just a few inches from the other's face. Miku was grinning up at him with a determined look, while Tamaki looked a lot more serious than Haruhi would have expected him to. "May the best case win!"


End file.
